Jean Bon
Jean Bon is the main antagonist of the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode "Heads of Beef". He was the owner of a restaurant who is (falsely) suspected by Courage to eat his customers. He was voiced by , who also played Fusilli and Basil. Biography When Muriel got ill and was unable to cook for Courage and Eustace, the latter decided to go to a burger restaurant. Courage came with him. At the restaurant, they were greeted by the owner, an anthropomorphic pig named Jean Bon, who was currently serving a burger to another customer. When the customer went to the bathroom and didn't return, Courage spotted Jean taking the man's luggage and hat, claiming to keep them safe until the customer returns. He then served two hamburgers to Eustace and Courage, the latter freaking out when he saw the face of the customer on his meat, believing that Jean had turned the customer into a burger. Jean asked him if something is wrong, which Courage denied. Jean told him that the burger was his wife's special, a "heads of beef". After Jean left, Courage tried to show Eustace the face on the burger, but Eustace couldn't see anything on it. He then scared Courage in his usual way of putting on a mask, which caused Courage to run through a door and fall down the stairs. Courage saw the silhouettes of Jean and his wife eating what seems to be the remains of the customer who disappeared. Jean told his wife about having another customer who has "possibilities", as well as him having a dog, to which his wife replied that she hadn't had dog in a long, long time. Afraid of being eaten by the pigs, Courage ran upstairs again to warn Eustace, but he ignored him as Jean returned and told Eustace that once he's finished, he wanted him to meet his wife. Looking at Courage, Jean said that as he was already finished, he could meet his wife right now. Courage panicked and ran down the stairs again, where he watched the silhouette of Jean Bon's wife eating the apparent remains of the customer just as Jean was about to grab him from behind, but he missed and chased Courage in circles until he was able to trap him in a corner, only to be knocked out by the dog. However, at this moment, Jean Bon's wife appeared. Seeing Courage for the first time, she claimed she could just eat him up, which made the dog run upstairs again. As Eustace was reluctant to get them home, Courage took Eustace' car and escaped on his own until Jean's wife gave up the chase. Courage spend the rest of the evening at home on Muriel's lap, traumatized by what he had seen. Meanwhile, at the restaurant, it's revealed that Courage had just been overreacting: the silhouette he believed to be the dead customer was actually a sculptor made of beef by Jean's wife which the customer wanted to buy for his collection, hence his absence. The two pigs were not intending to eat Eustace either, when Jean talked about him having possibilities he actually meant another sculpture the two made of Eustace, which was then eaten by the real Eustace. Jean's wife remarked that she could still get her teeth into Courage, implying that she actually did wanted to eat him, however it could also mean that she just found him cute. Personality Jean Bon was very generous to his customers, taking care of their possessions while there were away or politely asking them to meet his wife. However, all of this was misinterpreted by Courage as he believed that Jean was going to eat him. He tried to show Courage to his wife as she loved dogs (it's never explained whether she just found him cute or actually wanted to eat him), but Courage resisted him. What made Courage's paranoia even worse was the fact that Jean tended to occasionally burst into a laughter, which the dog interpreted as another sign of Jean's insanity, possibly due to his deep voice. Gallery Jean_Bon_Shocked.jpg|Jean Bon is caught by Courage taking the customer's possessions Burger with face.jpg|Courage sees the customer's face on his burger Jean Bon Wife Silhouette.jpg|Courage listening to a disturbing conversation between Jean and his wife Jean Bon Smile.jpg|Is Jean going to eat Courage? Jean Bon Courage.jpg|Jean about to catch Courage Jean Bon Chase.jpg|Jean chasing Courage who runs for his life Jean Bon Wife.jpg|Jean Bon and his wife Jean Bon Wife Sculptures.jpg|Jean and his wife while making a beef sculpture of Eustace Trivia *Despite Jean turns out to be completely harmless at the end of the episode, there is one episode "Curtain of Cruelty", where he is actually a villain, as he and all of the other citiziens, get zapped by a pink light that makes them go evil. In Jean's case, he started to be rude to customers (he is working in a mall in that episode instead of a restaurant) as well as planning to eat Courage, this time for real. However, he is restored to normal at the end when Courage manages to use another beam to turn everyone friendly again. *His name is a pun on the French word "jambon", which means ham. *He is similiar to Dr. Caligari: They are both believed to be villains for the majority of the story, until the ending reveals that they are only imagined as evil by the protagonists (Courage was paranoid, France was actually one of Caligari's patients in his lunatic asylum who was hallucinating) *He shares several similarities with the Proprietor from The Snow Queen's Revenge: They are both anthropomorphic pigs who own a restaurant and plan to eat a protagonist. However, while in Jean's case, it turns out that he's innocent, the Proprietor clearly wanted to cook the bird Brenda as she put her into a big pot and gave Ellie a menu that featured Brenda as today's special. **The Proprietor also didn't want to eat her human customer, instead she wanted to eat the bird she was friends with. However it's possible that she would've eaten her as she and her minions chased after her friend Peeps who was distracting them and later chased Ellie after she saved Brenda in order to get Brenda back into the pot. Navigation Category:Man-Eaters Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Animals Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Businessmen